Black Rock Shooter : A New Story Begins
by blSTaRock
Summary: A whole new story of B RS facing new enemies, White Rock Shooter, in the 'Otherworld' and Mato meeting new friends, Shirane Miru, in the real world. OVA/TV Series/THE GAME crossover. WARNING: Contains OCs.
1. A New Day, A New Life

**Note:** Okay..here's my second story of B RS! R&R please!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter, she is the property of B RS Project**

* * *

**Chapter 01: A New Day, A New Life**

B RS is seen walking on a blue checker-boarded place. She keeps walking until she reaches a cliff, and finally stops. She looks down, and when she looks up, her circular blue eyes look very deep and reflect a blue sky.

Mato wakes up after hearing the sound of her alarm. She stretches her arms, still on her bed, and finally gets up. She opens her window, smiling as she looks at the blue sky outside her room. She takes her phone and texts happily to her close friend, Yomi. Luckily, Yomi is already awake. Well, today is their first day of Junior High anyway. Mato goes down, brushes her teeth and eats breakfast, her cell phone still in her pocket. When she just finishes eating, she hears a buzzing sound from her pocket. It turns out to be Yomi. She quickly replies and that's when her mother asks her to wake Hiro, her little brother, up. She lazily goes to Hiro's room and tries to wake him up, before leaving, she gives him a warning.

Mato goes to her room to get ready for school. She puts all of her school books in her blue bag and for the last time, she checks her cell phone. Then, she changes her clothes into her _seifuku_ and looks to the mirror; her _seifuku_ consists of a white top with a dark blue collar and a dark blue skirt. In addition, she wears a caramel brown sweater. She tidies her hair, and convinces herself to go. She goes down and puts her shoes on. Her mother can't go to the Opening Ceremony and apologizes to Mato. "It's okay, don't worry about it," Mato said, "I'm off!" her last word before leaving the house."Take care" Mato's mom said as she sees her daughter goes to school. She stares at the window, smiles, and goes up to Hiro.

B RS is seen sitting on a cliff-like place. She lets out a small sigh, puts her hoodie on and gets up. She then jumps down from the cliff-like place and landed smoothly.

Mato is running to the meeting place she usually goes to meet Yomi or the opposite. When she almost arrives there, she sees Yomi walking to the place too. The two arrives at the same time, and both giggle at each other. "Good Morning Yomi!" Mato greeted, "Good morning too!" Yomi replied. It's been a while since they've met, since Yomi is in Germany the whole school holiday, and it made Mato so lonely. But at least they can still text each other. Mato and Yomi have been friends from Elementary 6, back then, Yomi was still very shy and reserved. Before meeting Mato, Yomi is always travelling from country to country before finally deciding to stay in Japan, with her best friend, although she still often goes back to Germany. They walk together to school since it's not that far from their neighbourhood.

B RS is walking in the 'Otherworld' before she suddenly stops after seeing a trail of light passing her. She continues walking, following the trail. But not so far from her, a girl in an all-white clothes looks at her, smiling, she leaves.

* * *

How is it? About the meeting place, it's NOT the same one like the OVA, it's only a plain meeting place, just tellin' y'all, hehe. So PLEASE REVIEW! *bows*


	2. Confusion and Determination

**Author's Note:** Yay! I pushed myself to write thanks to the reviews I got, and here it is people, the 2nd Chapter! R&R please!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter; she is a property of B RS Project.** *sigh*

* * *

**Chapter 02: Confusion and Determination  
**

Today's the first day of school, and of course there will be an Opening Ceremony. After the Ceremony, the new students go to their own classes. Coincidentally, Mato and Yomi are in the same class. Mato is super excited and so is Yomi, but of course she is not as hyper as Mato. Finally after a while, the teacher comes in. The class that was so noisy at first suddenly became quite as ever. Then the teacher speaks up, telling the new students about the rules, school, clubs, and everything else. After sometimes, lesson starts.

When it's recess time, Mato and Yomi rush out to look around the school. They go to the cafeteria, PE area, club rooms, and the last, the counselor room. When they try to take a peek inside, a woman, with a long black hair and dark brown reddish eyes, probably in her 20s, suddenly show up, startling the two girls. The woman asks them to come in and have some tea, they nodded. "Do you have any problems?" she asked, "We don't and we won't" they replied. The woman smiles at their answer and introduces herself, "I'm Irino Saya, but please just call me Saya-chan" "Yes Saya-chan sensei" they responded. After a small conversation and some tea, Mato and Yomi decide to head back to class since recess time is almost over. When they already left the room, Saya smiles, or smirks, and says "Wonderful."

B RS is following the trail of light she saw last time. When she's following it, another trail passed by. She narrows her eyes and stops, wondering which trail she'll follow. After thinking for quite a long time, her instinct tells her to follow the new trail, red.

Finally after a long tiring day, school finishes. Mato runs out from school happily, like always, Yomi only smiles at her silly friend. They walk to the opposite direction from each other after reaching their meeting place. They wave goodbye to each other, "See you tomorrow!" Mato said "You too!" Yomi said with a smile. Then they walk to their own directions.

Mato has reaches home and she shouts "I'm home!" her mother replies her "Ah, Mato, welcome back," with a smile," What do you want for dinner?". Mato simply says, "Curry" and heads upstair. She goes to her room, puts her bag, and takes off her sweater. Laying on her bed, she takes her phone on the desk and texts Yomi. Not long after that, she fell asleep.

**_(In Mato's Dream)_**

Mato opens her eyes; her vision reveals a checker-boarded place. She feels her vision is looking around, and something catches her vision, or maybe someone. A hooded figure is walking, though it looks like it's...following something. But when Mato wants to have a closer look, her vision suddenly became blur out of nowhere. Just then, she feels she's waking up.

**_(Eyes open)_**

Mato wakes up, a weird sensation covers her surroundings. She stares at her phone for a while, and takes it. She finds that Yomi sent TONS of messages to her. Yomi is very worried about her since she's not answering her messages. Mato wants to answer Yomi's messages but her nerves tell her not to. She sighs and goes down stair to take a bath and eat dinner.

When she has just finishes taking a bath, her mother called her. Mato, wondering why her mother called her, comes to her. When she arrives, she is super shocked seeing the person in front of the door. Mato jaw-dropped and she almost fall seeing that person. It was Yomi! She looked worried sick. Mato just laugh ridiculously and ask Yomi to come in. Before they leave, Mato's mom says "We should have dinner together later". They both nod and go to Mato's room.

When they're already inside Mato's room, Yomi is amazed with the matching blue color and star in her room. Mato just grins at Yomi's amazement. But when Yomi is still in her amazement mode, Mato suddenly asks her why she went to her house. Yomi's face, which was once in a happy mode, immediately changes into a worried mode like last time. She says she went over to Mato's house because she wanted to check on Mato since she didn't reply her messages. Mato is touched, she hugs Yomi tightly and made Yomi blushed a little. Yomi then hugs her friend back happily.

After talking for a while, they both go down to have dinner. After finish eating, they put the dirty dishes into the sink and leaves. Though Yomi feels bad about it and wants to wash the dishes, but Mato insists her not to. She glances at Mato'm mom and realizes that she's smiling at them. Mato drags Yomi into her room, confused, she just follows Mato.

When they're already inside, Mato closes the door shut and tells Yomi her purpose of dragging her quickly. "I want to tell you about a weird dream I had, but it seems too real to even be a dream..." Mato confessed to her. Yomi then listens to her carefully, her eyes looks so puzzled. And when Mato finishes telling her the dream, Yomi's face is blank, completely blank due to her not knowing, or even understanding anything. "I don't know Mato…it is very weird and seems real like what you said" she said as she scratches her head. Her mind is spinning, looking for any close information, but fails. Mato seems to be in that kind of situation too, she finally lies down on her bed, sighing.

They're like not knowing the time, its 10.05 p.m. already. Mato asks Yomi whether she would go home or not. Yomi says she'll be staying all night at Mato's house; she also had already prepared her _seifuku_ for school tomorrow. Mato jumps joyfully and commented, "Yomi is always well-prepared indeed" with a big grin, and this made Yomi blush in embarrassment. She then asks permission to Mato's mom to stay at their house, and allows her. She also asks Yomi to tell her parents about the sleep over. Yomi nods and starts calling her parents. After her parents permit her, she says goodnight to Mato's mom and head to Mato's room; inside, Mato was waiting eagerly. They both then sleep with smiles painted on their faces.

B RS is seen sitting on a big lump of rocks. She stares at the trail and starts following again. Her glowing blue eyes show her determined will to keep on moving. Not so far from her, the white figure that had been following her is sitting on a higher cliff. A pleased smile curves on her face.

* * *

Okay? So let's get this straight..I guess I'll be publishing 2 new chapters every week. What do you think? Anyway, REVIEW please!


End file.
